


Born on Independence Day

by I_Am_Many



Series: Stucky family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, New Avengers, POV Steve Rogers, Parent-Child Relationship, Stucky - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always that fun being born on your country's National Day, specially when you're Captain America. But what happens when you add family life to the blend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born on Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> A little celebratory piece, for Steve's birthday and to wish all my american readers a happy 4th of July (even if it's a bit late)!  
> This was truly a spur of the moment work, I hope you'll like it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> **********************

Being Captain America has never been an easy task. But sharing your birthday with your country's Independence Day and the President's daughter? Not easy either.

Don't get me wrong, being born on the 4th of July is great, because you can't help but feel all this celebration is a bit for you. But it also means not always being able to celebrate the way you want to, because it can't really be “just your birthday”.

I was lucky enough to get a reprieve, though, and at one of the best moment of my life: when Carter was born. I think President Obama, being a father too, must have understood that being a dad has to come first sometimes, especially when you go through the apocalyptic chaos that a baby's first few years can be. Hydra has _nothing_ on a little boy who'll refuse to sleep and keep crying for no apparent reason.

But I remember my first birthday with Carter, 8 months after his birth, as if it was yesterday. And it was perfect.

Of course, I received the very official invitation from the White House, but it also contained a small sticky note with the President's handwriting on it, telling me he'd once been where I was, and that it'd be completely fine if I wanted to skip the party this year. "I'm the President, I'll make up an excuse!" he wrote. Gotta love a world leader with a sense of humor.

I still sent Malia a text to wish her a happy birthday, to which she had answered with lots of those little images... To this day Sam still reminds me that he was the coolest because he understood the President's daughter's text when I couldn't.

So that year, instead of military protocol and standing on a stage, I could finally enjoy my birthday my way... or close enough.

**“Hel–“**

**“So, Cap, how old is it now? 120? 150 maybe? I mean, I've lost count! But I was thinking: you, Jack Frost, the whole gang and lots of pretty ladies. A giant barbecue, the Avengers' tower's roof, tonight.”**

**“You realize we're both _married_ , right? Plus, I think you forgot a little something.”** I replied, which was followed by an awkwardly long silence.

**“You do remember you're his godfather?”**

**“Oh, that! I mean, him! The little shrimp, yes, no, of course I remember! But I'm sure you can get a babysitter, can't you?”**

**“Tony, seriously?”**

**“I know, I know, but it's the first time in years that you've been freed from the shackles of the White House/national hero birthday gig! We have to celebrate!”**

I caught Bucky's eyes as he closed the bedroom door and walked into the living room after putting Carter down for his morning nap. “Iron face?” he mouthed, his expression showing he already knew the answer. He came and sat down next to me before taking the phone from my hand and putting it on speaker: **“Hey Iron Face!”**

**“Hey yourself! So, could you please try to convince your boyfriend–”**

**“ _husband_. It's _husband_ now Stark”**

**“Technicalities! And it's much less fun to say! Anyway, could you tell him that the best way to celebrate his gazillionth birthday would be to party tonight instead of playing Captain Mom'erica?”** I rolled my eyes, but secretly thanked God Bucky was as much a mother hen as I was, otherwise the nickname would have stuck!

**“I can't wait till Pepper and you have your first kid... then we'll see if you're still up for all-night partying.”**

**“Sorry but, unlike you, Winter Soldier, I'm hot blooded and not ready to give up on the bedroom yet!”**

**“Well, I got a weather report here and it says... oh yeah, Winter came just this morning! Though you're right, it wasn't in the bedroom!”** Bucky replied, looking at me with his crooked smile and a spark in his eyes as I felt heat crawling up my face, recalling our morning shower before Carter woke up.

 **“Wow, ok ok, enough you kids! Sorry Tony, but we'll have to decline your penthouse party. Thanks for asking byyye!”** I said before hanging up on him, ignoring whatever he was trying to tell me.

Later that day Bucky and I decided to take Carter on a little trip outside, soaking in the warm summer sunlight and good mood floating in the streets of New York on this particular day. Our very curious and smiley baby boy kept wriggling and bouncing against me in his baby-carrier, making noises at pigeons flying away or dogs running amidst the families lying around us on the green grass of Central Park. He also met lots of other older kids who came to wish me happy birthday and decided he was too cute to ignore, which he was in his adorable star-spangled bodysuit and gray sun hat with a little red star on top. Definitely our son.

As we were lazily making our way home, I decided to call Sam, Nat, and all the others. I wasn't going to have a crazy penthouse party for my birthday, but it didn't mean Tony was entirely wrong: I did want to celebrate.

Unfortunately, it seemed they all had other plans, as they had assumed I'd want some quiet birthday time with Buck and Carter. Sam was celebrating with his family, Wanda was gonna be with Vision at Tony's. As for Nat, I couldn't even reach her, meaning she might have been on an independent mission...

**“It's okay babe, we'll celebrate just the three of us! You know what we could do?”**

**“No, but I've got a feeling you do...”**

**“From what you're telling me, the New Avenger's facility will be virtually empty tonight, since everyone is out celebrating. We could get some takeaway, go there, watch the sunset and make our own mini firework in the yard. And we have those noise canceling headphone for Carter's fragile ears”** he said, smiling at our little boy who was holding one of his metal fingers with his tiny hands, bringing it to his mouth to chew on it with his gum.

 **“Yes, sounds like fun.”** If I'd been honest with myself, I had to admit I was a bit disappointed. But I also couldn't blame my friends for celebrating Independence Day, or for wanting to give me the space they thought I wanted.

Once home we ordered some Thai takeaway from our favorite place and got going. Strapping a sleeping Carter in his car seat between the two of us, I remembered how the first time, despite being a super soldier and a super spy, we had struggled to find the right way of putting the seatbelt for at least 15min.

Bucky drove us to the facility, one hand on the wheel, the other holding mine, his hair in a messy bun, still the picture of cool and sexy even with a stain of baby drool on his T-shirt. Carter woke up just when we arrived but seemed content with staying in his Maxi-Cosi, so Bucky simply mounted it on the stroller frame and we rolled inside.

Once in the elevator I couldn't help but smile at Carter's amazed look as he took in his environment, all the lights and buttons and sounds, the final “ding!” making him giggle out of surprise. My surprise, though, came after the small chiming sound...

 **“HAPPYYYY BIIIIIRTHDAAAAY!!!”** All here. They were all here.

I turned towards Bucky who simply smiled at me.

**“You knew, didn't you?”**

**“Worse... I organized it! Happy Birthday honey!”** he replied before giving me a little kiss.

Nat was definitely not on a mission abroad, as she was the first one to come and give me a celebratory hug. Tony then proceeded to tell me that he still thought his idea was better, before Pepper came to whisk him away, giving me her “don't mind him!” look. Peter was chatting with Sam, who was manning the barbecue. After a copious amount of hot-dogs, burgers and corn on the cob, I was presented with the biggest birthday cake I had ever seen, courtesy of his mom. And not only was it big, but it was delicious, which I told her when I called to say thank you.

Finally, we all watched the sunset together, before Wanda and Vision created the most beautiful fireworks I had ever seen. Gazing at its glowing hues of incredible red, white and blue, surrounded by my friends, holding Carter with one arm while wrapping the other around Bucky's waist with my head on his shoulder, I remember thinking it couldn't have been better.

 **“Go on pumpkin, go play with the others!”** Now, two years later, standing on the White House's South Lawn after the Troops picnic, watching Carter and other kids laughing hysterically while being chased by the First Daughters, I think maybe I was wrong. Or maybe not.

This is a different kind of birthday. A different kind of Independence Day.

But it's still a very happy 4th of July.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, spread the love, leave kudos, but most importantly, tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
